68u ftj
=Sun Ray Software Release Notes= Versions 5.2 and 5.2.x Copyright © 2011, 2012, Oracle and/or its affiliates. All rights reserved. Oracle and Java are registered trademarks of Oracle and/or its affiliates. Other names may be trademarks of their respective owners. This software and related documentation are provided under a license agreement containing restrictions on use and disclosure and are protected by intellectual property laws. Except as expressly permitted in your license agreement or allowed by law, you may not use, copy, reproduce, translate, broadcast, modify, license, transmit, distribute, exhibit, perform, publish or display any part, in any form, or by any means. Reverse engineering, disassembly, or decompilation of this software, unless required by law for interoperability, is prohibited. The information contained herein is subject to change without notice and is not warranted to be error-free. If you find any errors, please report them to us in writing. If this is software or related documentation that is delivered to the U.S. Government or anyone licensing it on behalf of the U.S. Government, the following notice is applicable: U.S. GOVERNMENT END USERS: Oracle programs, including any operating system, integrated software, any programs installed on the hardware, and/or documentation, delivered to U.S. Government end users are “commercial computer software” pursuant to the applicable Federal Acquisition Regulation and agency-specific supplemental regulations. As such, use, duplication, disclosure, modification, and adaptation of the programs, including any operating system, integrated software, any programs installed on the hardware, and/or documentation, shall be subject to license terms and license restrictions applicable to the programs. No other rights are granted to the U.S. Government. This software or hardware is developed for general use in a variety of information management applications. It is not developed or intended for use in any inherently dangerous applications, including applications that may create a risk of personal injury. If you use this software or hardware in dangerous applications, then you shall be responsible to take all appropriate failsafe, backup, redundancy, and other measures to ensure its safe use. Oracle Corporation and its affiliates disclaim any liability for any damages caused by use of this software or hardware in dangerous applications. This software or hardware and documentation may provide access to or information on content, products and services from third parties. Oracle Corporation and its affiliates are not responsible for and expressly disclaim all warranties of any kind with respect to third-party content, products, and services. Oracle Corporation and its affiliates will not be responsible for any loss, costs, or damages incurred due to your access to or use of third-party content, products, or services. Component Licensing Oracle Virtual Desktop Client software is an included component of Oracle's Sun Ray Software and Oracle Virtual Desktop Infrastructure software products that must be separately downloaded from Oracle Software Delivery Cloud (https://edelivery.oracle.com). Use of Oracle Virtual Desktop Client is subject to the Oracle software license agreement provided with and/or applying to Sun Ray Software and Oracle Virtual Desktop Infrastructure. E22660-10 February 2012 Abstract This document provides an overview of the new features, the system requirements, deprecated features, and known issues for the Sun Ray Software 5.2, 5.2.1, 5.2.3, and 5.2.5 releases. Document generated on: 2012-02-17 (revision: 701) ---- Table of Contents ;1. Sun Ray Software 5.2.5 Release :;1.1. What's New ::;1.1.1. Faster USB Mass Storage Performance and a Broader Choice of USB Peripherals ::;1.1.2. Separate Session Locale and Keyboard Layout Settings for Windows Sessions :;1.2. Upgrading to Sun Ray Software 5.2.5 ;2. Sun Ray Software 5.2.4 Release ;3. Sun Ray Software 5.2.3 Release :;3.1. What's New ::;3.1.1. utkeylock Command :;3.2. Upgrading to Sun Ray Software 5.2.3 ;4. Sun Ray Software 5.2.2 Release ;5. Sun Ray Software 5.2.1 Release :;5.1. What's New :;5.2. Upgrading to Sun Ray Software 5.2.1 ;6. Sun Ray Software 5.2 Release :;6.1. What's New ::;6.1.1. Installation and Configuration ::;6.1.2. Multimedia ::;6.1.3. Peripherals ::;6.1.4. Networking ::;6.1.5. User Experience :;6.2. System Requirements :;6.3. Deprecated Features :;6.4. CCID IFD Handler v1.3.10 :;6.5. Known Issues ::;6.5.1. Installation, Configuration, and Upgrade Issues ::;6.5.2. General Issues ::;6.5.3. GUI Issues ::;6.5.4. Login Issues ::;6.5.5. Screen Issues ::;6.5.6. Audio Issues ::;6.5.7. Multimedia Issues ::;6.5.8. Solaris 10 Zones ::;6.5.9. Keyboard Issues ::;6.5.10. Kiosk Issues ::;6.5.11. Mass Storage Issues ::;6.5.12. Solaris Trusted Extensions Issues ::;6.5.13. Localization Issues ::;6.5.14. VMware View Connector Issues ::;6.5.15. Smart Card Services (PC/SC-lite) Issues ::;6.5.16. Windows Connector Issues ;7. Feedback and Support :;7.1. Reporting Problems and Providing Feedback :;7.2. Contacting Oracle Specialist Support ;A. Changelog :;A.1. Sun Ray Software 5.2.5 :;A.2. Sun Ray Software 5.2.3 :;A.3. Sun Ray Software 5.2.1